Health care can be defined as an information industry; most of the time and money spent in procuring and delivering health care is spent creating, retrieving, or using information. Expenditures on health care information technology support, for example, have increased from about one billion dollars in 1990 to a projected $20 billion in 2000. Yet, even with these investments, it is believed that almost half of all current health care expenditures continue to be for non-patient care activities; a major share of which is for non-automated information support.
Resources having to be directed to non-patient care activities have been endemic in the health care industry since the 1960's. During the 1990's, however, with the demise of Medicare Cost Reimbursement and the rise of managed care, there has been a major shift in attitude and focus among both physicians and patients. New rules now govern the delivery of medical care and the payment for such care. Whether via preferred provider arrangements, capitation arrangements of endless variety, case management, or “best practice” enforcement, determining what care is allowed, what will be paid by whom, and making sure that the appropriate information is submitted to ensure that the process works are now consuming a major share of both time and financial resources of insurers, providers, and patients.
Health care participants, like providers and employers, regularly deal with a number of health care plans from various health insurers. These participants, however, can only obtain information from the insurance companies in limited ways, often making the acquisition of such information quite burdensome. Participants usually only have the telephone, fax, or letter available as a means of communication with the insurers.
Particularly vexing is the timely availability of information from insurers regarding financial transactions, such as eligibility, claims, and benefits, and basic patient-related information, such as medical tests and prescriptions. For example, a provider may seek information from an insurer via a submission form or telephone call to that insurer. In many cases, however, such information is sought or received after the care has been delivered and the patient has left the provider's office. This may result in the delivery of services that are not authorized or covered by the patient's insurer, or may result in other consequences that might impact the type or cost of the services provided.
Another reason for these difficulties is the recent expansion of the “payor” community. At one time, payors consisted of the government (both federal and state) and large insurance companies. Now, a complex array of self-insured plans, IDN's, IPA's, and PPO's, undertaking full or partial capitation, insurance carve-outs, and the like have radically increased the number of users of, and the need for, current information regarding insureds. Most of these entities, both small and large, do spend considerable sums on information systems. Yet, because of the extent of manual processing that exists despite these systems, costs per claim remain substantial.
In addition, payors incur the wrath of their providers and patients by designing complex rules that are difficult or perceived as impossible to administer or follow. Though contrary to this perception, payors do have an interest in providing timely information to providers, patients, employers, and other participants. Still, a significant percentage of a provider's claims are rejected often because they do not comply with all of the rules. These claims require resubmission, telephone calls, and other expensive manual interventions. The dollar costs for this current processing scheme are high. In fact, an entire clearinghouse industry has been developed to provide eligibility (but not benefits) verification services to providers for a fee. Many of the requested verifications, however, cannot be performed at all by such clearinghouses, and those that are performed are often unacceptably cumbersome and, thus, too expensive.
Referral authorizations are often even more complex than claims and such authorization services are generally not available via traditional clearinghouses. Each time a provider writes a prescription, for example, it is written against a formulary specific to that patient's health care plan established by their insurer. Because there are so many formularies, drug prescriptions, too, are often rejected for payment, causing additional work for both the provider and the patient. Similarly, medical tests must be sent to laboratories contracted to support a particular plan, and are reimbursed only when matching complex medical necessity rules.
Many providers do have practice management systems that track encounters and manage billing. None of these systems, however, have the sophistication to accomplish the task of providing all of the information from all the various health insurers in such a cogent form that can be useful to the provider.
Not only providers, but patients, too, spend a majority of their time interacting with the health care system engaged in non-health care activities. This “wasted” time is virtually all related to scheduling appropriate interventions, to waiting for information or services, or to obtaining authorization, reimbursement, or other information for desired or required health care.
The internet has emerged as a major source of health care information for the public. A substantial portion of internet users use it for health care information or management. Specifically, patients search the internet for medical information and answers related to their area of concern. In fact, it is becoming common for a patient to enter a physician's office armed with printouts and long lists of questions and recommendations from web pages on the internet.
Unfortunately, even with the connectivity the internet provides, information exchange between insurers and patients is lacking. Most of the information available to patients from their insurer is on an automated basis from databases related to either general health care literature or to specific normality support groups. A critical aspect of the patient's health care program, however, is not only knowledge of the normality or support groups, but also what their insurer's health care plan provides as treatment options for that normality, eligibility information, referral authorization, claim submission and payment, testing, and medications. As discussed, these functionalities are too complicated for the current system to handle in an automated environment. Personally-referenced information linked to an individual patient's provider and health care plan is generally unavailable, because that data exists in several databases often each in a different, incompatible format, requiring human intervention to extract and process the data. The patient's current solution is, thus, an endless number of telephone calls at a high cost in dollars, time, and frustration.
A reason for such incompatibility is that each database served the individual needs of those using the data before such a time when connectivity between databases was a consideration. The consequence of having different databases of different formats is that it is not possible to provide a central repository of homogenized data readable by any variety of computers. It is this incompatibility that prevents wide spread connectivity between insurers and participants.
Transliterating and interfacing programs are known in the art. Programs that take data in one format can be translated and read by a computer of a different format. Such transliterating, however, only shifts data from a field of an incompatible format to a target field of a new format. It cannot determine whether the data of the incompatible format is being transferred to the correct target field. Normalization or remodeling of the data not only transfers the data, but also determines the meaning of the data and puts that data in the correct field.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a system with which insurers may communicate with providers, patients, etc., to provide information about a particular health care plan either before, or contemporaneously with, the patient's visit to the provider, regardless the lack of compatibility of the databases. It would be further beneficial if this system of communication spanned a variety of insurers so the provider, for example, may communicate with any plan in which the patient participates. It would also be beneficial for providers to have an automated system of determining eligibility and benefits, receiving authorizations and pre-certifications, submitting claims, obtaining reimbursements, and adjudicating claim problems through the normalization of data of the incompatible databases.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an apparatus for communicating health care data from a sender to a receiver. The apparatus comprises a first computer system, a second computer system, and a rules engine. The first computer system having health care data stored therein. The second computer system is in operable communication with, and is configured to extract the health care data from the first computer system. The rules engine normalizes the extracted health care data to a predefined format. The rules engine defines a plurality of health care data fields in the predefined format, as well as a plurality of relationships between fields of normalized data.
Further embodiments may include the first computer being a plurality of computers each having portions of the health care data stored thereon. The apparatus may also comprise a third computer system, in operable communication with, and configured to receive the normalized data from, the second computer system. The rules engine may determine whether the third computer is authorized to receive the health care data.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a method for communicating health care data from one computer system to another. The method comprises the steps of storing health care data in a first computer system; extracting health care data from the first computer system and communicating the extracted data to a second computer system; normalizing the extracted data to a predefined format in accordance with a rules engine that defines a plurality of health care data fields in the predefined format and a plurality of relationships between fields of normalized data; and communicating the normalized data to a third computer system.
Further embodiments of the illustrative method may include the first computer system comprising a plurality of computers, wherein the storing step includes storing health care data in more than one of said computers. Also, the third computer system comprises a plurality of computers. The health care data exists across a plurality of databases such that each of the plurality of databases are in operable communication with the second computer system.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a system of exchanging health care data between a sender and a receiver. The system comprises a sender computer, an intermediary computer, a rules engine and a receiver computer. The sender computer stores the health care data. The intermediary computer is in operable communication with the sender computer and is configured to extract the health care data. The extracted data is normalized to a predefined format, creating normalized data pursuant to a rules engine. The rules engine defines each field of the health care data and converts each field to a corresponding field in the predefined format. The rules engine also defines how the normalized data should relate to each other pursuant to predetermined instructions. The receiver computer is in operable communication with the intermediary computer. The receiver computer receives the normalized data subjected to the second rules engine.
Further embodiments may include the sender computer being a plurality of computers each having portions of the health care data stored thereon. The rules engine may determine whether the receiver computer is authorized to receive the health care data. When the receiver is a health care provider, the normalized data exchanged between the sender and receiver may be chosen from a group comprising eligibility/benefit display, member roster, claim submission, provider lookup, formulary lookup, diagnosis code lookup, procedure code lookup, access health plan information online, communicate with a health plan on-line, communicate with patients on-line, patient-centric view of data across several health plans, order generation and tracking, results review and release, result printing, prescription writing, medication profile for each patient, access to patient's personal health record based on patient approval, personalized medical and health care content integration, both context-specific and on demand, e-commerce integration: office, medical and health-related product awareness and buying capabilities, email, practice management system subscription, support disease management, and physician credentialing subscription. When the receiver is an employer, the normalized data exchanged between the sender and receiver is chosen from a group comprising group eligibility, group enrollment, enrollment changes, formulary lookup, e-commerce integration, access from health plan web site or direct access via URL, personalized content integration, both context-specific and on demand, e-commerce integration and health care-related product awareness and buying capabilities.
When the receiver is a patient, the normalized data exchanged between the sender and receiver is chosen from a group comprising identification card requests, address changes, provider directory inquiries, personalized health information based on an interest profile, diagnosis information, relevant articles and patient education materials, communications from health care providers and health care plans, lab and radiology results, scheduled appointments with a health care provider, prescription refills, personal health records, eligibility/benefit information, claim information, referral and authorization information and status, provider lookup, family history, medication profile and formulary lookup.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a system of normalizing health care data for transfer between an insurer and a participant. The system comprises an insurer system, an intermediary system, and a participant system. The insurer system is configured to maintain at least one database comprising the health care data. The intermediary system is operatively connected to the insurer system and to the database, configured to extract the health care data from the database of the insurer system, and store the health care data in a staging database as extracted data. The extracted data is normalized to a predefined format, creating normalized data pursuant to a rules engine that defines each field of the extracted data in the predefined format. The rules engine also defines how the normalized data relates to each other pursuant to predetermined instructions. The participant system is in operable communication with the intermediary system, and is configured to receive the normalized data subject to the rules engine.
Further embodiments of the illustrative system may include the at least one database being a plurality of databases, such that the intermediary system is operatively connected to the plurality of databases. In addition, the participant system may transmit a request that is sent to the intermediary system that determines which health care data is to be extracted and normalized in order to respond to the request. The participant system may also transmit the request, and the intermediary system may transmit the normalized data over the internet. The rules engine may define the relationships among the normalized data pursuant to predetermined instructions to determine a response to the request. The intermediary system may also comprise an error data system that removes extracted data identified as invalid when the extracted data is normalized. The extracted data identified as invalid is then corrected, reintroduced, and is normalized. The intermediary system may further comprise an audit database to track the activity of the intermediary system.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a system of health care management of medical testing administration between an insurer, a medical laboratory, and at least one health care participant. The system comprises a participant computer, an insurer processing system, a rules database, and a laboratory computer. A medical test request is made at the participant computer pursuant to a first predetermined format. The insurer processing system is operatively coupled to the participant's computer, and is through which the medical request is transferred. The processing system is operatively coupled to the rules database to approve the medical test request pursuant to predetermined criteria. The laboratory computer is operatively coupled to the processing system and receives the medical test request if approved by the rules engine. Results of the medical test are transmitted from the laboratory computer to the processing system. The results are further transmitted to an insurer computer that is operatively coupled to the laboratory computer and to participant's computer.
Further embodiments of the illustrative system may include the processing system converting the results of the medical test to a second predetermined format readable by a database stored on the insurer computer. In addition, at least one health care participant may be chosen from a group comprising from a health care provider, an employer, and a patient. Furthermore, the medical test request and the results of the medical test may be transmitted through the internet.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure includes a computer system to communicate health care data between health care participants. The computer system includes a computer configured to communicate with one or more payor computer systems from one or more payors over the Internet. The computer is configured to communicate with each of the one or more payor computer systems of a type that includes one or more databases storing records of payor healthcare data of a type that are displayed in separate fields. The computer is also configured to receive the payor healthcare data from at least one payor computer system from the one or more payor computer systems. The payor healthcare data from each of the one or more payor computer systems are configured to convert into a normalized format by a normalization system. The normalized format is of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a healthcare record which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting. The normalization system comprises: a rules engine that establishes the predefined format, predetermines how each of the payor healthcare data is to appear in its respective field, and remodels any of the payor healthcare data that is not expressed as predetermined by the normalized format into the normalized format becoming normalized data such that all normalized data expressing information having the same meaning now expresses that meaning in the same format. The computer is further configured to receive provider healthcare data in the form of patient medical information from one or more provider computer systems over the Internet. The normalized data and the provider healthcare data form at least one personal healthcare record.
Another illustrative embodiment includes a computer system to communicate health care data between health care participants. The computer system comprises a computer configured to communicate with one or more payor computer systems from one or more payors over the Internet. The computer is configured to communicate with each of the one or more payor computer systems of a type that includes one or more databases storing records of payor healthcare data of a type that are displayed in separate fields. The computer is configured to receive the payor healthcare data from at least one payor computer system from the one or more payor computer systems. The payor healthcare data from each of the one or more payor computer systems are configured to convert into a normalized format by a normalization system. A normalized format is of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a healthcare record which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting. The normalization system comprises: a rules engine that establishes the predefined format, predetermines how each of the payor healthcare data is to appear in its respective field, and remodels any of the payor healthcare data that is not expressed as predetermined by the normalized format into the normalized format becoming normalized data such that all normalized data expressing information having the same meaning now expresses that meaning in the same format. The computer is further configured to receive provider healthcare data in the form of patient medical information from one or more provider computer systems over the Internet. The normalized data and the provider healthcare data form at least one personal healthcare record. The at least one personal healthcare record is configured to be viewable on a recipient computer. The at least one personal healthcare record is configured to have additional data added to it from the recipient computer.
In the above and other embodiments, the computer system may further comprise: the at least one personal healthcare record being configured to be viewable by a patient who is identified on that at least one personal healthcare record; the at least one personal healthcare record being configured to be modifiable by the patient to authorize another person or persons to view that at least one personal healthcare record; and the personal healthcare record being configured to be viewable on the recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a computer system to communicate health care data between health care participants that comprises: a computer configured to communicate with one or more payor computer systems from one or more payors over the Internet; wherein the computer is configured to communicate with each of the one or more payor computer systems of a type that includes one or more databases storing one or more healthcare records containing a plurality of payor healthcare data related to a patient; wherein the plurality of payor healthcare data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; wherein the computer is configured to receive the one or more healthcare records related to the patient from the one or more payor computer systems from the one or more payors; wherein the payor healthcare data related to the patient are configured to convert into a normalized format by a normalization system; wherein the normalized format is of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting; wherein the normalization system comprises: a rules engine that establishes the predefined format, predetermines how each of the plurality of payor healthcare data is to appear in its respective field, and remodels any of the payor healthcare data that is not expressed as predetermined by the normalized format into the normalized format becoming normalized data such that all normalized data expressing information having the same meaning now expresses that meaning in the same format; wherein the computer is further configured to receive provider healthcare data in the foam of medical information from a provider computer over the Internet; and wherein the normalized data and the provider healthcare data, both related to the patient, form a personal healthcare record.
Another computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants comprises: a computer configured to communicate with one or more payor computer systems from one or more payors over the Internet; wherein the computer is configured to communicate with each of the one or more payor computer systems of a type that includes one or more databases storing one or more healthcare records containing a plurality of payor healthcare data related to a patient; wherein the plurality of payor healthcare data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; wherein the computer is configured to receive the one or more healthcare records related to the patient from the one or more payor computer systems from the one or more payors; wherein the payor healthcare data related to the patient are configured to convert into a normalized format by a normalization system; wherein the normalized format is of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting; wherein the normalization system comprises: a rules engine that establishes the predefined format, predetermines how each of the plurality of payor healthcare data is to appear in its respective field, and remodels any of the payor healthcare data that is not expressed as predetermined by the normalized format into the normalized format becoming normalized data such that all normalized data expressing information having the same meaning now expresses that meaning in the same format; wherein the computer is further configured to receive provider healthcare data in the form of medical information from a provider computer over the Internet; and wherein the normalized data and the provider healthcare data, both related to the patient form a personal healthcare record; wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to be viewable on a recipient computer; and wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to receive additional data from the recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment includes computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants which comprises: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient; wherein the personal healthcare record includes normalized data related to the patient and received from a payor computer over the Internet and provider healthcare data related to the patient received from a provider computer over the Internet; wherein the normalized data and the provider healthcare data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; and wherein the normalized data is in a normalized format of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a patient which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting.
Another illustrative embodiment includes computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants which comprises: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient; wherein the personal healthcare record includes normalized data related to the patient and received from a payor computer over the Internet and provider healthcare data related to the patient received from a provider computer over the Internet; wherein the normalized data and the provider healthcare data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; and wherein the normalized data is in a normalized format of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a patient which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting; and wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to receive data from a recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment includes computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants which comprises: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient; wherein the personal healthcare record includes normalized data related to the patient and received from a payor computer over the Internet; wherein the normalized data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; and wherein the normalized data is in a normalized format of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a patient which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting.
Another illustrative embodiment includes computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants which comprises: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient; wherein the personal healthcare record includes normalized data related to the patient and received from a payor computer over the Internet; wherein the normalized data are of a type that are displayed in separate fields; and wherein the normalized data is in a normalized format of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data associated with a patient which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting; and wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to receive additional data from a recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment includes computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants which comprises: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient; wherein the personal healthcare record includes provider healthcare data related to the patient received from a provider computer over the Internet; and wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to receive additional data from a recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants, the computer system comprising: a computer configured to display a personal healthcare record associated with a patient over the Internet; wherein the personal healthcare record includes provider healthcare data related to the patient; wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to be viewed on a recipient computer; wherein the personal healthcare record is configured to be modifiable by the patient to authorize another person or persons to view the personal healthcare record; and wherein healthcare-related educational materials are configured to be transmitted from the computer to the recipient computer.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a computer system to communicate healthcare data between healthcare participants, the computer system comprising: a computer configured to communicate with one or more payor computer systems from one or more payors over the Internet; wherein the computer is configured to communicate with each of the one or more payor computer systems of a type that includes one or more databases storing one or more healthcare records containing a plurality of payor healthcare data related to a patient; wherein the plurality of payor healthcare data related to the patient have been converted into a normalized format by a normalization system; wherein the computer is configured to receive the one or more healthcare records related to the patient in the normalized format from the one or more payor computer systems from the one or more payors; wherein the normalized format is of a type that displays healthcare data from one or more sources such that any healthcare data which has the same meaning will be expressed in the same format despite any prior formatting; wherein the payor healthcare data related to the patient converted into the normalized format form a plurality personal healthcare records of the patient; and wherein the at least one personal healthcare record is configured to be viewable on a recipient computer.
In the above and other embodiments, the computer system may further comprise: the plurality of personal healthcare records related to the patient is configured to be viewable by the patient who is identified on the plurality of healthcare records; and the plurality of personal healthcare records related to the patient are configured to be modifiable by the patient to authorize another person or persons to view that at least one personal healthcare record.
Additional features and advantages of the system will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the system as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.